


Joyride

by HeroineOfLight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfLight/pseuds/HeroineOfLight
Summary: Sam and Dean both are going on vacation.Along the way they meet two ladies from Smallville named Lois and Chloe who are Cousins the four agree to go camping and end up having fun by pulling pranks but one Prank Target is not amused they end up making a Truck driver mad.But is he mad enough to kill?(Crossover with Smallville)





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam Winchester were currently on a small break from hunting it was Spring break in Kansas and the boys were deciding what to do.

They sat around their Hotel table trying to think up ideas "I know! How bout we go on a road trip just the two of us and maybe Cas and go camping, to the beach and other places we have never been?We travel around a good bit but we neverhave time to enjoy things".suggested Dean.

Sam was eating a Bacon Cheeseburger "That sounds great Dean we could sure use a vacation I know a Hunter's work is never done, but admit it even you and I need a break for awhile".

Dean smiled he knew Sam would be all in for it."No Demons, no hunting or other monsters for awhile just you, me, Cas and Baby and the open road".

Sam rolled his eyes at the mention of the name he gave to his car the Chevy Impala Dean was in love with it.After they ate, they began packing up some of their things.They always traveled light.Or at least kept several luggages full in the Trunk of clothes.

Once inside the car and on the road, Sam took a look at Dean's music collection Journey, Styx, Nickelback, Doughtry, Reo Speedwagon, Bon Jovi, and he had to blink Taylor Swift 1989. "Dude really, Taylor Swift?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean just looked at his brother "Okay I admit I really love that song "Shake it off it really makes me want to sing and 1989 is an awesome cd.And turns out she's really hot to man". Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's crush on Taylor.

And so they went down the road Dean sang along to everyone of the songs and even "Shake it off".Sam had to admit Taylor had awesome Talent and so the cd stayed in Dean's music collection he liked the fact Taylor  kept his brother happy.They drove up the road not really having in mind where they were actually going.


	2. Meeting Lois and Chloe

Sam and Dean drove for quiet sometime and finally found a place that they could stay overnight they still had no particular place in mind to go but figured they could discuss it while eating breakfast at a local Denny's.

Dean and Sam walked in they had never been to a Denny's Diner before it was actually nice almost like stepping back into the fifties it was decorated fifties style.Jukebox in the corner playing oldies, waitress's dancing to the music as they took orders.

"Hey man I think I already like this place except this kind of music has to go they should play classic rock instead". they both chose a table next to these two chics who were talking excitedly to one another.Dean checked them out they were both cute Dean raised an eyebrow, just then a waitress approaches them some cute blonde "Hi my name is Donna are you guys ready to order?"

Dean smiled at her snapping out of his thoughts "Uh yes I will have a bacon cheeseburger and fries".then he added "And some sweet tea".Sam looked over the menu some more "And I will have your grilled chicken salad sandwich on whole wheat please and tea". When the waitress left, Dean asked his brother "So, do we have any particular place in mind you want to go?"

Sam thought to himself "How bout we go to the beach and maybe do some camping and sight seeing?We haven't done that since we were kids it could be fun".

Dean thought about that Sam could actually come up with some really good ideas."Camping and The Beach sounds really fun now we are talking about some fun".

Just then both girls approached them the tall brunette one spoke "Hi name is Lois Lane and this is my cousin Chloe we overheard that you guys wanted to go camping and to the beach?We want to go do the same place and we have a place we are going if you would like to join us". The brunette had a pretty smile.

"We are totally in we will just follow you two once we are done eating ".said Dean winking at them yes, this vacation was going to be something.


	3. Camping with the ladies

The girls joined both guys for breakfast and was getting to know them.Denny's the best food they had ever eaten.Lois and Chloe were glad to take some time away from their crazy jobs. Not long after Clark had ditched her at the Alter on their wedding day, Lois drifted away from him saying she needed space.She had been heartbroken everything kept happening to them to prevent them from being together.

Finally she had enough.She avoided him at work and on the streets as well they even worked at separate desks had new partners.This week she was going to try not to focus on guys at all but focus on having fun with her cousin.

They ended up laughing at the guys they were with and Lois couldn't help but checking them out.She really liked Sam he had really handsome looks and a smile that made her smile.

Once they paid for breakfast at there table, both them and the guys walked outside "You guys follow us we will take you to an awesome place we did research on the internet it's called Coconut's Grove a place where you can go camping, have fun swimming and doing lots of things". Said Lois .

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam "These chicks really know how to have fun we should go check it out maybe just the vacation we need."Sam nodded with his brother "Sounds good to me let's go check it out first thing tomorrow morning".

After they finish they're meal they went outside some for fresh air and the girls checked out Dean's car "Nice car very classy you have great taste Dean".said Lois.

Dean smiled "Why thank you the car has been in the family for generations belonged to Dad then he gave it to me we take turns driving it me and Sam do".suddenly Dean was interupted by a voice on his CB radio "Candycane do you copy?"said a rough male voice which sounded like it belonged to an older man Trucker possibly.

Dean smirked suddenly having an idea he grins at the others "Watch this".goes in his car to take the call and imitates a woman's voice "This is Candy cane may I help you?"  
The others had to cover they're they're mouths with laughter.


	4. Dean's Prank

Sam and the women were in the backseat trying so hard to stifle they're laughter they're faces turned tomato red all three looked at him.

Dean himself was having trouble keeping a straight face.He listened as the Truck Driver talked into the CB radio the radio was so old that it was full of Static and it was kinda hard to understand what the person was saying.

"Candy Cane?Now why should I believe this? Last time some stupid Teenagers pulled a prank on me but I taught them a lesson that they shouldn't ever prank me why should I believe you?"

Dean listened to the man he had to admit the old man was wise beyond his years, he was going to be pretty hard to convince this time "Yes this is really a Candy Cane Sir I am a local Stripper and I use it as a Stage name".

Sam and the women cracked up even more it was getting hard to stifile they're laughter they thought Dean was so funny they were having trouble trying to keep quiet.

Dean talked back into the mike "So hey there stud it's been really sweet talking to you but I have to go do a show in an hour gotta get ready!"he said in his woman voice.

Trucker:"Alright Candy Cane I hope we can get to talk again this has been really nice". Then he hung up.Dean turned off the CB radio and grinned his brother and the two women bursted out laughing.


	5. Chloe likes Dean

After Dean hung up the CB, all three of them cracked up laughing they laughed until they're sides hurt "Oh man, that was just funny Dean you shouldn't have but it was funny" that was Sam and at that last word he cracked up.The girls agreed and laughed with him.

Dean cracked up this was by far the most funny prank he ever did and he laughed so hard both his sides ached.He started up the car and begin to drive really soon they came up to a Hotel which was about ten miles from the camp site they needed to get to.

They checked into a local Ramada Inn.Normally Sam and Dean didn't stay in Hotels this nice usually they were the run down cheap Motels because that was all they could afford.But the girls were with them and helping paying on the rooms.

Dean came back with the keys he had a set for him and Sam and a set for the girls he found them in the lobby talking to one another.Sam and Lois seemed to be deep in conversation and it looked like she really liked him.Chloe looks at Dean "Hey did we get a room?"she asked.

"Sure did and separate rooms we are on the top floor rooms 204 and 205 both have two beds, Cable Tv, showers the works." He winked at her and checked her out Chloe was beautiful and blonde and on the Petite side.

Chloe checks Dean out he was incredibly handsome Dean was she eyed him up and down she found herself having a mad crush on him and felt butterflys in her stomach when she was near him he just had that charm and great sense of humor that she loved.

"So what is it that you and Sam actually do?"she stood near the drink machine with him as he got them some drinks.Dean looks at her wondering if he should tell her the truth he really did like her but didn't want to scare her off. "FBI Agents that investigate the Paranormal kinda like your modern day version of Mulder and Scully".he told her a half truth.They really did investigate the Paranormal.

Chloe raised her eyebrows "Really?That is so very awesome didn't know FBI Agents really did that in real life you and Sam are very brave Agents to face the unknown me and Lois would be too scared to do that".

Dean handed her a Diet Dr Pepper and gave her Mountain Dew for Lois."Time for us to figure out what to do for the next day how bout you girls meet up with us in our room say at 7:00?"Chloe nodded.


	6. Coconuts Grove Lake

The next day they got up early to go find the place they were supposed to camp out at.After driving about five miles they were able to find it nestled in what looked like close to woods and bunch of trees.

The place looked creepy even during the daytime Dean shut off Baby and they got out just wandering around checking out the place before they got here they went and got a week's worth of food, plus drinks and other camping gear they might need.

The place was formally used as a children or teen's Summer Camp in the past now it was used to whomever wanted to rent the place out for a week.Like every place, Coconut Grove had it's history.Dean had purchased a brochure telling about it and planned on reading it.

The place did have it's interesting spots.A Mess Hall where you go eat or play games, Cabins where they would be sleeping, and Canoe boats where you could go Kayakking or something like that he thought.There was also a place for bonfires

"Not a bad place at all though I can't help but wonder what kind of Ghosts they have in this joint".Sam gave him a look "We are on vacation not to worry about ghosts".he said to his brother Dean.

"I agree with that if some ghost starts to mess with me then he will make one big huge mistake because I will get him where it hurts".Lois was a tough gal and normally didn't let things scare her that easilly.

Chloe and Dean snickered.Sam had to admit he liked Lois's tough personality but she really didn't know how to react to ghosts or the Paranormal until she came face to face with one and Lois was more of a skeptic but that would change much later on.

Dean got out his and Sam's luggage and decided to go and put the luggage up in they're rooms the girls did the Sam and he looks over at Sam "I think we should look up the History of this place I feel that there are spirits all around us".Sam agreed and got out his laptop.


	7. Just Having Fun

After exploring the campground awhile, both guys and girls went back to the Cabin they were renting for a week. The Cabin was big and spacious even had wifi.

"We should probably go to the nearest Grocery store and go get food that we need for the week and drinks".suggested Sam "It costs a lot to eat out every night plus me and Lois found a couple gas grills we can cook on".

"I am down for that, let's go get some food it's the most important part of camping".said Dean then his face lit up "We can get pie and some Smores to make to".

"Those are fun to make especially around the campfire. " said Chloe.They hopped in the Impala and drove to the nearest store an Ingles which was a mile or two away.They got sandwich meat, bread, cheese, Smores, Steak, Ribs, stuff to make salad and pasta with.Pies, and eggs, sausage, and other breakfast food. Dean chose Beer for him and Sam and the girls chose some mixed drinks peach vodka and margarita.

By the time they reached Cabin again it was close to 10 pm "Wow, I had no idea it was this late but the night is still young. What do all of you want to do?Play board games, or go down to the Lake and go for a night swim and make Smores?" Asked Lois.

Chloe's face lit up "Well I for one am not sleepy, so let's go for a night swim and make the Smores".they all agreed and grabbed they're things after changing into swim gear.Lois had on a Turqoise and black two piece bathing suit, and Chloe had on a white and light blue two piece. 

Soon they were all out on the Lake and having fun. Lois and Chloe hadn't had this much fun in what seemed like months. "Don't the three of you find it kinda odd that we didn't see anyone at the reception desk?" Sam suddenly asked.

Lois thought about what Sam said.It was true, there wasn't anyone at the Front desk there to greet them which seemed kinda odd. "That is weird.But maybe they left like before we got here because of an emergency or something".

Dean "That's a good reason as any I think ".he said then surprised Chloe by suddenly giving her a kiss. Chloe was surprised, but didn't push Dean back because she really liked him.And it had been a long time since anyone gave her attention.

After swimming and fooling around in the water, the group came out of the water completely soaked and then dried off towels. Sam found himself drawn to Lois.She is a great girl he thought and wondered if she was with anyone so they started talking and he found out she was single and had come out of a relationship. The two of them seemed to have great chemistry and began kissing as well.

It was very late when they went back to they're Cabin close to 2 am. Lois had to go use the bathroom and went inside to use it.While doing her business and finishing up, she saw a trail of blood leaking from the bathroom tub. She pulled back the curtain and let loose a blood-curling scream.

Inside the tub laid the body of the Front Desk lady and it looked like she had been shot in the head and in the chest .


	8. The Seance

After having some Smores, and some Beer, Sam, Dean, Lois and Chloe were trying to think up ways to have some more fun.They were drying off after swimming in the Lake.

"I say we should do something fun like hold a Seance right in the Cabin you know, find out who haunts the place and what secrets could be here".Lois's face lit up as she suggested that.

"I don't know Lois, don't you think that is kinda the wrong thing to do?It can bring unwanted guests to our world, like Demons and Ghosts".said Chloe.

Dean is surprised.Chloe didn't strike him as the type to believe in that sort of thing but if she believed in it, and Lois did to, then maybe they could tell them who they really were and what they did.

But that was for a much later time when they knew for sure they could trust these girls with they're secret. Some girls flipped out and left once they knew what they did.

"A Seance' you say?Well I for one am am all up for it.And if it brings Ghosts or Demons, Sam and I can take care of things.Don't worry about it". He reassures Chloe with a wink.

Chloe finally let herself relax. "Okay I suppose a Seance' would be interesting and kind of fun. Let's do it, but who exactly are we contacting?"

Lois shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea. Whomever is still around here, I guess .This is an old Campground I know there has probably been a bunch of those that died here".

They surrounded themselves around a Ouija board they had found in a stack of games. Lois began moving the piece around the board "We mean no harm and come in piece.Are there any spirits left behind that were murdered on this Lake?"


	9. Having Seance Fun

Lois kept her place as the Host of the Seance Party. She did this back in College with a couple friends of hers and they got really freaked out. She was already on edge after she had found the Front Desks lady's body.

Both Sam and Dean didn't want to call the Authorities just yet because it would ruin they're vacation and they just got here. They were only staying about a few days but Lois had a feeling it would be shorter than that. So the Boys took the body and Burned it there would still be some Dental remains left once police came. And other bones to.

Lois shivered they had no idea who had killed the poor woman but little did they know it was someone they recently pulled a prank on. She focused on the Sceance. At first nothing happened, no light flicker nothing but then the room got very cold and Lois felt someone or something take over her body and began speaking through her.

Dean wasn't too sure if he had too much beer that night or was dreaming what happened that night with Lois was scary. A spirit actually channeled through her telling them awful true stories of what all happened around the camp. "It used to be a fun place for everyone to go to have fun. They're was two Serial Killers on the loose, One night they just went on a killing spree and killed anyone that was here because they thought they knew too much about them".

Dean's eyebrows raised OK now this gave them goosebumps. So the place had it's history didn't all places?What was so special about the place here? Both him, Sam and Chloe exchanged looks. He thought they could get away from hunting things for a few days. But it looked like they were going to have to make this they're case.

After the Seance was over, the Spirit left and Lois returned to normal not remembering what had happened. Sam, Dean and Chloe filled her in. "Wow, never been obsessed like that before it's kinda creepy. So this place is eat up with History, awesome".she felt happy with the Sceance.

It was midnight and all of them decided to go to bed. The girls bunked in one room while the guys took the other. Dean had a restless night having trouble sleeping while Sam snored below without any problems. 

Dean hated Sceances.No matter who did them usually it resulted in bringing in Spirits and Demons and the worst Poltergeists. Now that Lois did the Science there's no telling what kind of crap they would deal with now.


End file.
